


Laundry Day

by Goddess47



Series: Finding a New Home [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SGA_Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Rodney had a habit of leaving some of the 'extra' laundry to be done on a 'Sunday.'
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Finding a New Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA_Saturday: Towel
> 
> For Trope Bingo: Seinfeldian conversation (that was hard to come up with!)
> 
> For McSheplets #265: Habit 
> 
> This is part of my "Finding a New Home" universe that is an SGA and HP crossover. If you're new, you only really need to know that Rodney is also a Wizard and John is... maybe something but mostly Muggle.

It was 'Sunday' and therefore the labs were -- mostly -- shut down and one was not supposed to work. The good news was that it let Rodney and John have a morning to themselves. In bed. The bad news was that by noon, Rodney was bored to tears.

John had taken Harry out flying. In a Jumper, although Harry would have loved to go out on a broom. But the Jumper was more discreet flying. 

Which left Rodney and Severus on their own for a few hours. 

The door chimed and Rodney called, "Come in!"

Severus had brought a small handful of journals and Rodney had a similar stack. They had reasoned that if they were merely 'reading' that it counted as 'not working' so they could obey at least the spirit of the Sunday rules.

"Coffee?" Rodney asked. "Or tea?"

"Coffee, please." Severus said, making himself comfortable.

"Here you go." Rodney put the coffee on the side table next to Severus' chair. Severus opened a journal and started to read.

Rodney brought a basket of towels into the sitting area. While he and John did laundry regularly, Rodney had a habit of leaving some of the 'extra' laundry to be done on a Sunday. 

"I don't know what the Ancients were thinking when they designed these spaces," Rodney groused lightly. "And heaven only knows what they did with all the furniture they had to have had. They certainly wouldn't have taken it all through the Gate with them, so the lack of furniture almost everywhere makes no sense."

He shook out a bath towel and lay it out on a table to fold it.

"Finding the sonic laundry in the apartments was good," Rodney said. "It makes it easier to do laundry or just throw a few things in when they're needed. Only needing fifteen minutes for the equivalent for wash and dry is a good thing. By the time I'm done with a shower, I can have clean clothes. If I think about it, if I throw the towels I use in, they're ready for the next time. Although sonic cleaning isn't as good on grease spots, so that takes some pre-treating I'm not always good at remembering to do. John's better at that than I am."

"And there's no good space for towels in the bathrooms!" Rodney went on. "The one space in our bathroom next to the tub is oddly shaped, which means you have to fold the towels to fit the space. That took some figuring out."

Rodney demonstrated the fold, which resulted in something close to a triangle.

"It's more the principle of the thing," Rodney went on, folding more towels in a similar shape. "Although I will admit it was John who figured out this fold so the towels would fit on that shelf. If he hadn't become a pilot, he might have become a decent engineer."

He stacked the towels on top of each other.

"Even then, you can only fit five of these towels on that shelf, and that's with cramming them in. John usually only puts four in but sometimes it's nice to have an extra towel for the floor. It's less cleaning up, especially if we've used the tub together."

Rodney reddened, realizing what he might have said. 

"Not that we... oh, hell." He folded another stack of towels in silence.

"How do two people go through so many towels?" Rodney looked at the stacks. "Although there's a couple of towels from the kitchen, so I guess they aren't all bath towels. Oh, right, the balcony flooded the other day. There was gunk in the drain that John got out and then it was fine. But there was a couple of inches of water and John tracked some of that in as he was working on the drain."

Rodney stood up and put the folded towels in the basked. "Be right back."

"Before you go," Severus said.

"More coffee?"

"Hand me a towel, please." Severus held out a hand.

Frowning, Rodney did so.

Severus dropped it on the table so that it was unfolded. He slipped out his wand, pointed at the towel and it instantly folded itself back into the shape Rodney had fussed with. He handed the crisply folded towel back to Rodney.

"You've lived with Muggles too long," Severus said with a sly grin.


End file.
